In the related art, a user may be recommended to follow or otherwise learn more about a sports player in whom the user is interested. For example, if a user adds a sports player to a fantasy sports roster, related art systems may notify the user as to news relating to the sports player. However, if a user is not interested in a sports player, the related art systems would not provide news about the sports player that would be interesting to the user.